zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vik19
Vik19 is a famous member of the Zimmertwins website. He captured the site editor's eyes by making movies that are quirky, original, creative and humourous. Vik19 is also an excellent artist, as he won 1st place in the Zimmertwins Back to School Contest. He won the grand prize which consisted of: a plushie, a new backpack, a 6-Month VIP Membership, a zimmertwins book, zimmertwins stickers, zimmertwins pins, and a letter from TinyRobot. 2005-2008 (Early Years) Vik19 joined Zimmertwins in 2005. He was only 6 or 7 years old when he first made his account. During that time, only Zimmertwins.ca existed, so he made an account on there. He produced many must-see movies, crowd pleasers, and many overall excellent movies. He also created a Telepick and 16 must-see movies. He had many friends due to his excellence. He was also a finalist of the''' Golden Idol's'. Vik19 went down in history. 2009 In 2009, Vik19 transfered to Zimmertwins.com. He met new and more mature friends and he enjoyed this site better. In the meantime, Zimmertwins.ca got shut down. Again, Vik19 charmed the site editors with his excellent movies.' He also holds a record of producing 2 must-see movies in only 2 days'. Most of Vik19's movies were crowd pleasers. Only a few (10 or so) were not. 2010 In 2010, many wars went on in the Zimmertwins website. Vik19 was one of the main members of the war, but he stayed on the good side. He warred with Stormrox, Pigle33 and Boss, and he was '''succesful'. After this, Vik19 continued to be an excellent movie maker. Vik19 also had problems and a fights with RamonaFan. RamonaFan apparently died from cancer, but Vik19 did not believe it. RamonaFan was apparently using the computer at the hospital when she was almost "dead". Vik19 said there is no way the doctors let you use the computer at the hospital when you are about to die. Also, when her parents went on her account, to tell the ZT users that RamonaFan was dead, they had many spelling errors. It was unlikely that her parents could spell such easy words wrong. One of the words that was constantly spelled wrong was "films". Many users were felt very sad for RamonaFan, but Vik19 and Qubo Kart knew that she was a big scam from the start. Vik19 lost some friends during this period of time because Vik19 said they were all worshiping RamonaFan, even though she was a considered a "nasty low life". Many ZT users thought it was extremely awful to say such a thing to a dying person. Vik19, however stated that she was a simple attention-seeker. 2011 (Later Years) Members of the Zimmertwins website will always remember him. He always had fresh and crisp ideas which he always transformed into something outstanding. Vik19 also got an extremely rare award on his movie The Brain Creator known as the Photo-Bo Approval which meant his movie was fantastic. This award had never been given out in a very long time. 2012-Present Eventually Vik19 stopped renewing his VIP Membership. He however, still goes on and comments on people's movies who he thinks; deserve a reward. If he gets a VIP Membership again, he will truly seize the oppurtunity to make outsatanding movies just like he did in the past. Vik19 is still active. Vik19 shall always remain one of the best users that entered the Zimmertwins website. Vik19's Friends Vik19 also had many friends on the website. Some of them were: Surfer400, Eebbee, Theodore, Sonicfan84, extremeguy, Tobycat, Blahbumian, Rue, Mia123, Eliza203, What ever, Dragunov_1, and Ahcoo. Here is a message from Dragunov_1: Vik19 is what we would say... A ZT Veteran. He was on the ZT Site when it first came out, just like me. He was a talented movie maker. He came onto this site, and expired last year. He will return. That is all you need to know. :) Category:Members